One Day, One Dream
by gravekeepers
Summary: Yugi and Joey have been best friends for years, but there are some secrets that not even your best friends will tell you. In this amazing story of romance, suspense, drama, and everything in between, we learn the secrets of Joey Wheeler & so much more!


**Author Notes:** Greetings, everyone! Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated anything. And for that, I'm terribly sorry. BUT! I have this amazing new story that I have somehow created in my crazy mind. This story will have a lot of: romance, drama, mystery, suspense, and yaoi in it. :{D So, be prepared. Be aware: this story starts off with a duel, but it's only the first few lines... the story starts in the middle. I just love duels.. so I wanted to start off with one. I wanted to keep it Yu-Gi-Oh-esque. ^_^; Please review on this story, I really really enjoyed writing this one! It's going to be adorable, romantic, suspenseful, and everything in between! ENJOY!

* * *

"And now, I'll sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon my Summoned Skull to the field! Which now means I have two monsters on the field! The Summoned Skull and my Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" said Yugi as he smirked.

"Nice, try, Y'uug! But, my Gearfried the Iron Knight with the Axe of Despair attached to him makes his attack points 2800, which beats ya Magnet Warrior and ya Skull!" countered Joey, the blonde wearing torn-down jeans and a wife beater.

"Joey, you need to learn to play your cards right. If you really were considering beating me, than you have to play better than you are now." Argued Yugi as he looked at his card face down in his trap and spell card zone.

"Yugi, are you sure you will be able to beat him? Your life points are extremely low, one wrong move, and you're finished." Said Yugi's other half: Yami.

"Don't worry, Yami – you haven't obviously been looking at my hand. Watch this!" Yugi grabbed the last remaining card in his hand and placed it in his duel disk "I activate the magic card: Share the Pain!"

"Oh, no! Nat that card–!" screamed Joey.

"This card makes each one of us choose a monster on each side of our fields and sacrifice them and send them to the graveyard! In that case, I'll be sending my Alpha the Magnet Warrior to my graveyard! Which means you have to choose Gearfried!" With the sound of Yugi's voice, the hologram of Joey's Gearfried was shattered into million of pieces along with Yugi's monster. "And now this leads you open for a direct attack!"

"Noo!" cried out Joey.

"Summoned Skull attack Joey's life points directly!" commanded little Yugi with a fierce pose.

"Eh, eh, eh! Nat so fast, Y'uug! I activate tha' magic card: Mirror Force! Which directs your attacks right back at'cha!"

"When did Joey get Mirror Force?!" asked Yami to his other half. "You're done for, Yugi!"

"Again, Joey, when you face a duelist like me, always plan your strategies out carefully!" said Yugi with utter confidence.

"Wha'da ya talkin' about, Y'uug?! You can't stop my Mirror Force!" argued Joey with his fist clenched.

"Activate my face down trap card: Trap Jammer! This card can negate the activation of a trap card played during my battle phase and destroy it! Say goodbye to your Mirror Force, and your life points, Joey!"

"What?! This can't be! I had you beat!" said Joey as he fell to the ground. Yugi laughed playfully as he gathered up his cards and walked over to his pal.

"I told you, Joey, you can't beat me in duel monsters… maybe when it comes to reaching things in high places, but not in duel monsters." joked Yugi as he helped his friend up.

"Yah, well… I will beat ya one day… just you wait!" said Joey as he wrapped his arms around his head in a somewhat pouty manner. The two boys stood side by side as they walked away from the field of grass in which they were dueling on. Walking along the sidewalk of the park they were at, they watched as the sun set to a beautiful evening. The sun absorbed Joey's eyes as he continued to walk. "Isn't dat just beautiful?" Looking up at the sun, Yugi smiled and lightly nodded.

"Yeah, I love watching sunsets. It's one of my most favorite things to do. Especially on a cool evening like this." Responded Yugi. The two walked in unison towards a small lush, green hill as their eyes stayed glued to the enormous orange sun.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll race ya to dat hill ova there!" suggested Joey.

"Why would I want to do that?" pondered Yugi as he titled his head to the right.

"So we can watch da sunset. Daaahhh!" reacted Joey as he grabbed Yugi by his head to give him a noogie.

"Hey! Cut that out! That hurts, Joey!" struggled Yugi as he reached up for Joey's wrist.

"Already five steps ahead of ya!" said Joey as he ran up to the hill.

"No way! That's cheating, you bum!" said Yugi as he raced after him.

"See! I can't beat ya in duel monsters, but I can beat ya in races!" gagged Joey as he reached the top of the hill.

"That's because you fooled me and started before me, cheater." bickered Yugi as he collapsed onto the grass, out of breath. Joey fell right next to Yugi and stared back into the sun's beautiful eyes. The wind picked up at that moment and brought a slight chill to the boys.

"Uh, Joey… you're not cold with just a wife beater and torn jeans on?" asked Yugi as he watched a few birds fly by in the distance.

"Nahh, I'm use to tha cold, Y'uug." Said Joey as he put his head back and closed his eyes. "It feels so good out, anyway." A few moments of silence resided in between the boys. Yugi then looked over to find Joey fast asleep on the cool grass. He warmly smiled and fixed his eyes on his best pal. Many thoughts and memories went through Yugi's head as Joey breathed in the fresh air. Yugi then started to move his eyes all around Joey's presence. His eyes started on his blonde hair. Yugi noticed how big and bulky it was. It was also messy, too. His orbs then slowly fell upon Joey's lips – they were a nice hint of pink and just the right length. Yugi couldn't help but smile at all the wonderful features that Joey inhabited.

Yugi's eyes then lowered down to Joey's hands. Joey's hands were very rough and had a few small cuts on them from labor. They had an indication of black from his cards that he was just recently touching. His nails were slightly bit and his fingers were stubby. Entirely through instinct, Yugi's hand rose in the air. For some reason he had the desire to touch Joey's hand. Moving slowly, Yugi moved his hand towards Joey's. At that exact moment, Joey's right hand twitched. Frightened, Yugi retracted and sighed a small breath.

But this did not stop Yugi. For some cause he needed to feel how Joey's hands felt. Going back for another try, Yugi raised his hand slowly. This time he swiftly went in and wanted to get it over with before he awoke. Yugi finally was an inch away and he grabbed–

"Yehhhhh~! I almost forgot!" awoke Joey with a distressed look. "Tonight is Mai's birthday!" Yugi sighed in relief, almost thinking he got caught. Saving his awkward moment with a cute smile Yugi stood up.

"Oh, yes! That totally slipped my mind!"

"Well, we gotta go!" said Joey as he also stood up. "It's at dat fancy restaurant… nyehh… what's dat place called Y'uug?"

"Uh.. Fountainbleu?"

"Yah! Dat's it! It's starts at 7 a'clack! What time is it nah?"

"Hmm." Said Yugi as he pulled out his wristwatch. "it's thirty minutes to seven!"

"Oh, no! We gotta hurry!" said Joey as he started running down the hill towards the entrance of the gate. "Of course, duel monsters is what made me late to my own girlfriend's birthday!" hurried Joey.

"Well, we just can't show up there like this! I mean, you're wearing torn jeans and a wife beater. That place is tuxedo attire!" proposed Yugi as he ran as fast as his little legs could.

"Ah, man ya right, Y'uug! Whatta we gonna do?" said Joey as he stopped right outside the access of the park.

"Well, my house is too far away from here. How about we run into your place and grab some clothes?" suggested Yugi as he heaved into big amounts of breath.

"Yah, but my house is also far away."

"Yes, but it is closer than mine – and we need clothes! Come on we don't have much time!" said Yugi as he jetted off towards Joey's house. "What about a present, did you get her a present?"

"Ah, crap! First I lose my duel, and then I forgot Mai's birthday party, forget my clothes, and now I don't even have a present for her! This is just great!"

"Calm down, Joey. We're going to get this all in order, I promise!"

"Danks, Y'uug." Said Joey as he started to calm down. Yugi and Joey ran down sidewalks, skipped fences, and tried every possible shortcut they knew. The boys finally arrived at Joey's apartment. Joey slammed open the door and ran to his bedroom. "Gotta find a nice suit!" Joey rambled all through his messed up clothes. His room was a wreck. There were clothes thrown everywhere, piles of them. Old soda cans, chips bags, magazines, video games. It looked like a hurricane hit his room. Yugi entered carefully and placed his Millennium Puzzle on Joey's bed. "Quick, Y'uug! What time is it now?"

"Uh, quarter to seven! Fifteen minutes, Joey!" announced Yugi as he climbed over piles of garbage and dirty clothes.

"Poy-fect! We got just enough time!" declared Joey as he pulled out a pair of black slacks, a black jacket, and nice shoes.

"Uhh.. Joey? What am I going to wear? I'm half your size!" said Yugi as he held up an overly-sized shirt of Joey's.

"Hmm.. this could be a prah-blem!" ruffled Joey as he scrambled his fingers between his hair. "Ah ha! I got it! Y'uug, go into the closet at da end of that hallway and find a box labeled: 'Joey Old,' there is a few old clothes in there from when I was like ten."

"Wow, good to know that I'm eighteen and can still fit in ten year old clothes." Said Yugi in despair as he walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, Yugi noticed many pictures of Joey and Serenity. They ranged from when they were younger to the present day. Yugi smiled as he went from picture to picture. "Hey, Joey where is Serenity?"

"Nyehh, she's spending the weekend at Mom's." shouted Joey from the other room.

"Hm." Said Yugi as he opened the closet door and found the box labeled 'Joey Old.' Yugi hastily lifted the box and found a pair of old khaki dress pants that seemed to fit him. He then found a small black dress button up shirt. Thankfully, Yugi was already wearing somewhat dressy shoes to match his outfit. Walking back to Joey's room, Yugi hear Joey talking to himself. Approaching his room, Yugi realized that Joey was on the phone with someone. He listened carefully.

"Yeah, you gonna go tonight? Uh huh. Yah. Seven. I know. I know. Gat cha. Bye." Yugi walked in with his clothes and folded them onto the bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Yugi.

"Nyeh, nobody." Responded Joey as he took off his pants. Yugi's eyes were then caught on Joey undressing. It was like back on the hill when he studied Joey's features. Joey then turned around to grab his pants out of his closet. Yugi watched carefully as Joey's pants wrapped around his slender body. "Hey, what'cha staring at?"

"Huh? What? Uh, nothing." Stuttered Yugi as he reached for his shirt to slip over his undershirt.

"Look, I gotta idea for Mai's present." Said Joey as he quickly got off the subject. "I think I'm going to give her a surprise shopping spree!"

"A…surprise shopping spree?" asked Yugi in bewilderment.

"Yah, don't girls like that or sumthin'?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're all different. Don't you know what Mai likes? You've been dating her over a year and a half now."

"Nyeh, I don't know. She goes back and forth. Can't really tell with girls." Said Joey as he finished tying his shoes laces and combing his hair. "You almost ready, Y'uug! We gotta go!"

"Yep! Just about. After I get this last shoe on, we can leave." Said Yugi as he headed for the door quickly.

"Then let's go!" happily declared Joey.

"Right." Said Yugi as he followed behind Joey. "Oh, wait! I forgot, my Millennium Puzzle is on your bed." By that time Joey was already out the door, Yugi ran back into his room to retrieve his Puzzle. "I didn't want to forget you, Yami. Of course, you're invited to the party, too." Just then, Joey's phone rang. He watched to see if Joey was by the door. He wasn't. Should he answer it? Yugi walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Joey." said the voice.

"No, this isn't Joey. It's his friend Yugi."

"Yugi?!"

"Uhm, yes. May I ask who this is?"

"No, goodbye." Said the mysterious voice as he hung up on Yugi.

"Well, that was weird." said Yugi as he rushed out to catch up with Joey.

"Hey, Y'uug! Where have ya been?! We're gonna be late!" screamed Joey from across the street.

"Sorry! I almost forgot the spirit of the Puzzle on your bed!" Yugi caught up with Joey as they boarded the city bus. They found their seats and sat down.

"Ah, ha! I knew my clothes would fit ya poy-fectly!" said Joey with content smile on his face. "And now that we caught the bus, it'll only take us about five or six minutes to get there. Talk about luck."

"Indeed." Agreed Yugi. 'But still…who was that strange man that called Joey? And why did he refuse to tell me who he was? Could it be the person Joey was talking to when I over heard him in his room? If so, then Joey invited that person to Mai's birthday dinner tonight…' thought Yugi. 'So I guess I'll find out tonight.'

"Look, Y'uug!" pronounced Joey. "It's our stop! That didn't take long at all!"

"I guess we didn't catch any red lights." laughed Yugi. "And look it's exactly seven o'clock now."

"I knew, we'd make it! We make a great team, Y'uug!" said Joey as he pulled Yugi into his armpit for another noogie. Joey laughed as he pushed Yugi away from him. "Now stay here, I gotta go somewheres real quick. Tristan and Tea and the them should be here any minute." Joey walked away as Yugi watched him go.

'Well, that's weird. After all that rush, we finally made it, and Joey's going to go off somewhere?' impulsed Yugi.

'Maybe he is going get Mai her present.' Responded Yami.

'I don't know… something seems fishy here. Maybe we should go after him.'

'But, then _we'd_ be late for the dinner.' halted the Pharaoh.

'I know, but I'm worried about Joey and that phone called didn't seem so good! We have to go after him!' said Yugi as he chased after Joey.

"Hey, Yugi!" said Tea as she, Duke, Bakura, and Tristan appeared.

"Hey, I'll be right back! I'm going find Joey! Tell Mai we'll be right back!" asked Yugi as he turned his head.

"Uh.. sure thing, Yugi." said Tea as she stared blankly.

'I've got to find Joey! Where could he have gone?' thought Yugi as he searched the area by the restaurant. Yugi then noticed a small alleyway in which the employee's of the restaurant entered. He ran towards that and then heard voices and suddenly stopped. 'Who's that?!' Yugi snuck behind a wall and quietly listened.

"I'm sah-rry, I didn't know ya wanted to come… You don't like them much, ya know?"

'That's Joey's voice!' declared Yugi.

"I understand, it's just hard you know. Keeping this a secret."

'And that's the guy who was on the phone! Who is he?! His voice sound so familiar!' Yugi couldn't bare the suspense any longer. He needed to find out whom that man was. Creeping over the wall, Yugi looked to see whom Joey was talking to.

'NO! It can't be?! Why is Joey talking to–!!!!' Yugi's eyes widened as he silently ran back towards the restaurant. 'I can't believe this! Joey!?'


End file.
